ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphael Sabbat
Sabbat, a.k.a. 'the Mad Hatter' (nickname given by Brenden Sanderson), is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He was created by Fynn. Agent Profile Appearance Sabbat is 35, medium height, with red-brown skin, shoulder-length straight black hair and grey eyes (if you were to place him in an ethnic group from our world, he would be probably half-Native American). Due to some deformity of the muscles in his cheek, his mouth is twisted slightly upwards on one side, giving him an almost sneering expression. He has a long scar on his left cheek (from a knife-wielding prostitute in his home continuum) and several large and ugly ones down the right side of his body (from the fourth rib to halfway down his thigh) from an exploding cannon (again, in his home continuum). His normal clothing consists of knee-high leather boots, black trousers, white shirt, black waistcoat, black frockcoat and a black neckcloth. He always has at least one weapon on his person, and usually more. Personality Sabbat is clinically psychopathic and seems to take rather too much interest in inventing various ways to torture Sues – as well as being a compulsive liar (he's also a genius card sharp, so it goes with the territory) and having a tendency to treat situations of extreme importance in a very lighthearted manner (much to the annoyance of his partner). He also drinks far too much, smokes cigarettes and uses opium, a habit which Archer is trying to break him out of. He and Archer have been friends for almost twenty years now, although this has more recently become a 'rather more than just friends' relationship. In fact, the two of them may well have gained the honour of becoming the PPC's first male gay couple. This being so, they obviously trust each other implicitly. Unfortunately, Sabbat doesn't trust anyone else (can we say 'paranoid'?), and so Archer tends to be the one who negotiates with other agents and Flowers. At this moment in time, he is also engaged in ongoing warfare with swenny tod, the mini-Razor that he and Archer have adopted. Oh yes, and he also hates his first name. A Note on Accents Sabbat's normal accent varies between plain English and very slightly American (mid-west). However, when he's drunk, delirious, sedated or otherwise out of it, his original accent appears: rough English with a hint of Lancashire in the pronunciation. He's also perfectly capable of switching into a 'pirate' accent at a moment's notice, seeing as he used to be one. Agent History Sabbat joined the PPC in March 2008, together with Agent William Archer. He has done one MSTing (see link below), but has yet to complete a mission. However, he and his partner did manage to get in trouble during the Lockdown. During the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion Sabbat joined forces with Tirsaer, Ryni and Nara (after Nara tried to eat him). Before the PPC The story of how Archer and Sabbat came to the PPC, as told by Archer to Anjilly Ka and Brenden Sanderson: :“Um. I’m not sure where to start, really. I suppose I’d better give you a bit of an explanation about where Sabbat and I actually come from – which could take a while, unfortunately. To put it bluntly, we’re both pirates…originally. I met Sabbat when he was nineteen, we sailed together for ten years, then both made a decision to give up the marauding life and settle down on land. :“Er, that’s not to say we settled down together – that’s not what I meant at all. Anyway, continuing with the story-yes, anyhow, we joined a society of magicians. Then, after about four years, a rival society sprang up, wanting to remove all the natural magic from the land by summoning a Dark God. We tried to stop them, and eventually succeeded, but the ringleader of the cult – that’s what they were, really – escaped. So, obviously, we chased him. In fact, we ended up chasing him to another continent. :“That wasn’t on the society’s orders though – he’d kidnapped the wife of a friend of mine’s son, and had killed Sabbat’s cousin whilst making his escape, so we both had personal reasons to go after him. So, to cut a long story slightly shorter, we eventually found him, but he managed to create a portal to another dimension just when we had caught up with him. He leapt through, Sabbat followed, and I, being rather stupidly emotionally attached to him, followed him. I’m not quite sure what happened next – all I can remember is that it was very dark, and very cold. Almost like being dead, but not quite, if you understand me. :“So, anyway, we ended up falling out of a portal into someone’s RC – I don’t know where the man we were chasing went, because he certainly wasn’t there with us – and being taken off to see the SO. When it had decided that we were not dangerous, well, not dangerous in a bad way, it asked us if we wanted to become agents. I liked the idea of furthering the cause of good writing, Sabbat liked the idea of getting to kill people without the threat of being hanged for it and, well, to cut a long story short, we accepted.” Spin-off Home: RC #642 at PPC: The Lost Tales Also formerly at A Gentleman, If Somewhat Unhinged on LiveJournal, but the journal has been deleted. Partnered with William Archer * "Lockdown" * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion (RP) ** Part 1 - "Return to HQ" ** Part 6 - "The Search for Sabbat" * "Legendary Badfics Really Are Bad for Your Health" * "Interlude" (link broken) * "Stuck in Medical" (alternative link), with Anjilly Ka, Brenden Sanderson, and Singsong Jacobs ** Co-written with Anjilly. * "Interruptions," with Brenden Sanderson ** Co-written with Anjilly. * "Glorious Twenty-Fifth Day/Towel Day Interlude" (link broken) MSTs * "A Sweeney Todd MST" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters